


Green Pills and Grand Pianos

by notawalnut



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Third-person, crazy dipper, hallucinogenic bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notawalnut/pseuds/notawalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billdip oneshot.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm always here, when you take those drugs it just means you can't see me, it doesn't mean I'm not here"</p><p>(Enjoy! :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Pills and Grand Pianos

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a (very short) oneshot, I did it for a speed writing thing and I liked it so, well, here it is :)
> 
> ily guys, enjoy! :D

Dipper is sitting, eyes closed and half concious in a library. He has no idea how he got there.

"Psst" a voice says, from somewhere in the library.

"Urgh. What?" Dipper says sitting up at the desk.

"Shush! We're in a library"

"We're in a library?" Dipper glances around "Oh shit, Bill, we're in a library"

"I know"

"How did I get here?"

"You hitchhiked, don't you remember?"

"Of course I don't!" 

"Shush!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here, when you take those drugs it just means you can't see me, it doesn't mean I'm not here"

"How did we get out of the unit?"

"I just pretended to be you. I've had enough practice"

Dipper rubs his head "What county are we in?"

"Texas"

"Texas?!"

"I know right, who knew there were libraries here?"

"Oh, shut up!" Dipper says burying his head in his hands.

"Oh my god, you are such a drama queen" Bill comments, floating a couple of feet off the ground.

"Just go away!"

"Just relax" Bill clicks his fingers and the whole room turns yellow.

Dipper shuts his eyes "Stop it! Stop it!"

"No" Bill states simply, beginning to play a grand piano that he summoned out of the ether.

Dipper struggles to reach into his pocket, he finds a little tub of green pills, he drags them out and swallows three or four, but not without a huge amount of protest from Bill who slowly fades out of existence grand piano and all.

As the library's colour ebbs back as Dipper collapses on to the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos, or a comment of wat you thought & Follow my tumblr notawalnut :D


End file.
